


The Perfect Ranch

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [30]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Perfect Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

"This one's on thirty acres, the main house is 4500 square feet, six bedrooms, seven baths, there's a guesthouse, pool, stables," Heather smiles over at Chris and then quickly back at Henry as they make their way down the long driveway. "Everything you asked for. It's a bit outdated though, so you'll need to do some cosmetic work, but the price reflects that at eleven point five."

"How much cosmetic work?" Chris asks, glancing at Henry.

"Painting, new flooring, new kitchen, I would think," Heather says, pulling up in front of the house.

Henry shakes his head. "I don't think either of us have the time or inclination for that right now." He nudges Chris and grins, "Unless you think Renner wants to take on a new project for a friend."

Chris snorts a laugh. "I think he might be a little busy for that."

But Heather's already telling them as she locks the silver SUV behind her, "Just take a look. You never know. The price is amazing and you could have the work done before you move in."

She opens the front door and motions for them to go on in. "This obviously is the foyer."

Chris makes a face. "I don't like it," he says. "It's too dark, too much wood, and that wallpaper," pointing over the staircase to the second floor, "is hideous."

"Honestly I can rule this out on the basis of the acreage alone. Didn't we specify we were looking for at least a hundred?" Henry asks, trying to remember what they'd put in the spec sheet. "And I agree, this place would need gutting. I want a lot more glass."

Heather sighs. "Is there any point in looking at the rest of it then?"

Chris looks at Henry who shakes his head. "I don't think so. There's just too many things wrong with it from the get-go."

///

It's a thirty minute drive to the next one and Heather hopes it'll get a better reception. She's tried to narrow down their search by emailing listings to Chris but both he and Henry have been so busy with their respective films...

"How's this?" she asks when they step into the foyer.

Henry looks around for a moment, taking in the high ceiling and the flood of natural light. "This is much, much better. How many acres?"

"Sixty and again we have six beds, five baths in 3500 square feet, newer kitchen, pool, stables, _two_ guesthouses," Heather rattles off, taking them through the formal living and dining rooms.

"Sixty's still smaller than Henry wanted," Chris points out, looking around. It's nicer than the last place, lighter, brighter, but it's so... plain. "What are they asking?"

"Fourteen-point-five," she says cheerfully, "because the house is smaller and some of the acreage is unusable."

"It's smaller than we'd hoped, and the house is too close to the main road, but I'm willing to take a look," Henry says with a bit of reluctance.

"Good," Heather says, leading them into the kitchen. "Because as you can see, there's an absolutely beautiful view from this back room and this kitchen was just updated last year."

Henry glances at Chris, keeping his opinion to himself until he weighs in. He's feeling a bit cranky now. Their time is so limited, and they were pretty specific about their wants and needs. They've only seen two spaces so far, but they don't fit the spec sheet at all.

"It's a gorgeous view," Chris agrees, exchanging a look with Henry, "but this kitchen's really not our style." He takes a deep breath, hands on his hips. "Maybe this is my fault. Maybe I wasn't very clear when we were going over listings but we need something with a lot of land, 9 beds, more baths, although they don't all have to be in the main house, something light and airy, modern, with a clean modern kitchen..."

Heather presses her lips together while Chris rattles off their list. "I understand but yours is a really long wish list. I have only two properties that come anywhere close to it and one's twenty million and the other's close to forty. Are you prepared to spend that kind of money?"

Chris rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "I'd be prepared to spend a lot closer to those amounts for something that fit our needs than I would be to buy any of these places," he says. "But maybe Henry and I could have a few minutes?"

Heather nods. "Of course, and if you decide you want to see those two, I can arrange for us to see them today or you can let me know what else you want to see." She gives them a small smile. "I'll wait out front."

Henry watches her go and turns back to Chris, giving him a smile and a shake of his head. "I thought we'd discussed this with her. How we didn't have time to see things that didn't fit our needs." He steps a little closer, looking up through his lashes and lowering his voice. "I can think of a lot better things to do with our time."

"I thought we did too," Chris says, moving his hands to Henry's hips and pulling him in close. "What do you want to do?" he asks, brushing their lips together. "It sounds like something has to give. Either our budget or our wish list."

Henry nudges against his chest with his head, sighing a bit, then shrugging and smiling again. "Well, we have three choices, I think. We can get less than what we want and try to build on it, we can spend the money, or we could look outside California, where our wish list will cost a whole lot less. As for the budget, I think we have room to stretch. Money is not going to be a problem for us, even at forty million, even if the work dries up, and I don't see that happening soon."

Chris nods. "I don't mind looking outside California. I saw a couple really nice places in New Mexico. But we might as well go and see what twenty and forty million buy us."

///

Turns out they hadn't that much further to look once they decided to compromise on the acreage. Henry had been absolutely transfixed by the Great Oaks ranch. From the warm yet contemporary main house, to the more rustic lodge and the amazing equestrian facilities, it screamed 'them'.

Flopping down at the table in their suite at the nearby Chumash Resort and Casino, Henry grins at Chris. "Okay, so... I've been holding back," he says as he tucks into his steak. "Great Oaks? It felt like home."

"Yeah?" Chris smiles, busy layering his baked potato with butter and sour cream and real bacon bits. "Already?" He knows what Henry means though. He's just not sure they should be so quick to jump on the first place that actually appealed to them. "You don't want to take a look at New Mexico or Nevada? Colorado?"

"We could, of course," Henry agrees willingly. "Although, the only thing missing from this place is an airstrip close by. And we could solve that problem, really. I still think it's within the realm of reality that Citadel could have someone versed in both property management and how to fly a helicopter."

He shrugs, taking the butter from Chris and adding some more to his own potato, humming happily. "I suppose we really should search our options, but... it just _felt_ so good. I loved the whole feel of it, and the whitewashed oak floors? The barn was amazing, and I love the indoor arena. There's plenty of room for everyone, especially if we turn one of those great rooms into another suite for our parents. Although I admit I haven't gotten very far in my thoughts about _that_."

"I don't know if I'd want to give up the space when they'll probably only visit once or twice a year. Maybe we could build another guesthouse? One with a kitchenette and all that so they could actually have their own space," Chris suggests. "The price on this one's good enough we could do that."

"That's very true. I like that idea."

"It's still a lot of money," Chris says, sitting back. "Can you really picture it as a forever place? Us raising a family there?"

Henry sits back, his eyes focused on Chris for a bit. "Raising a family... that's something we haven't really discussed much, is it?"

"No, I guess not," Chris says slowly. "I think I just assumed. I mean, we both come from fairly big families." He pauses, wondering if he's stepped on a landmine. "Do you want kids?"

Henry's eyes wander the room, not to avoid Chris but as he thinks. "I haven't even thought about it, to be honest. I've just never let myself go there, knowing that I was living a lie and unwilling to commit a woman to that. You want kids, then?"

"I think so," Chris admits. "It's not a burning need or something I'm looking at tomorrow, but yeah, down the road, I think I'd like that. But if it's a choice..." he smiles at Henry, gives a small shrug. "I wouldn't feel robbed if I didn't have them."

"How many?" Henry asks, wondering how it is they've never talked about this before.

"Ideally?" Chris thinks about it. "Two, maybe three."

Henry closes his eyes for a moment, considering the future, maybe more than he ever has. He pictures the possibilities, the good and the bad. "I..." Opening his eyes after a few very long moments, he smiles. "I think I like that idea very much."

"It's probably pretty crass of me talking about kids before even bringing up marriage," Chris says, smiling, totally distracted from his food - and the ranch - for now. "But eventually, when we decide to come out, I want all of it. The ranch, us married, kids, dogs, horses, all of it."

And it hits Henry all at once. They can have that someday. They _will_ have that someday. One day their careers will slow down, they'll have met those goals and they'll be able to tell the world, or at least not care when the world finds out. And they can have it all. His smile shines brightly, like the moisture in his eyes.

"And I know that really sucks as a marriage proposal, but when the time comes, I promise I'll do it right," Chris says, sitting forward again, reaching for Henry's hand across the table.

Taking that offered hand, Henry closes his own around Chris's tightly. "I don't need a fancy proposal," he says softly. "Just knowing you want it, that's good enough for me."

"So does that mean we're doing this?" Chris asks, heart swelling in his chest. "Making an offer on Great Oaks?" On a whole real future together.

"I think it does," Henry says with a bit of awe in his voice, his smile looking almost like they're doing something naughty. "Unless you want to look some more. I'm fine with that, though I'm pretty sure about this place."

Chris just grins and shakes his head. "What do you want to offer? They're asking nineteen point five."

Henry's grin grows wider, eyes sparkling with joy and emotion. "I'm willing to pay it all, so... seventeen nine? Let them counter?"

"Let's start even lower," Chris suggests. "Seventeen five. But we'll make sure we get it," he reassures Henry, reaching for his phone and dialing Heather. She answers on the second ring and he gives Henry a thumbs up. "It's Chris Hemsworth. Henry and I were just talking and we'd like to make an offer on Great Oaks. Yeah. Seventeen five." He crosses his eyes at his lover, amused when she starts to talk about market value and comparables. "I don't really care to be honest. That's the offer we'd like to make and you can let them know we're serious."

Henry laughs, full of excitement for the future, pure joy that he's here with Chris and they still have couple of days to celebrate, and the promise of a full life even when the movie business has left him behind.

"Okay. Great. You can let us know. You can call here up until midnight and if you need us to, we can delay our flight back tomorrow," Chris says, flashing Henry another grin. "No, that's good. Thanks. I'll call you before we leave in the morning if we haven't heard from you."

Henry's up off his chair the minute Chris hits end. He's planted in his lap a moment later. "Two or three, yeah?" he asks breathlessly. "Two boys and a girl? Will we adopt or surrogate? When?"

Chris laughs, wrapping his arms around Henry. "I don't know. I wouldn't mind some time living with you on our own before we start adding kids, but four, five years maybe? And surrogacy scares the hell out of me. What if they decide they want to keep the kid? I think I'd rather adopt, but how do you feel?"

"I think adoption is wonderful. Too many kids out there that need a family, and I don't have some moral imperative to procreate," Henry answers. "Maybe we could adopt a ready-made family so some wee ones don't have to split up."

And just when Chris thinks he couldn't love Henry anymore, there it is. "I think that's an amazing idea," he says softly, reaching up to wrap his hand around the back of Henry's neck and pull him down into a kiss.

As long as there's always this, always the solid strength of Chris next to him, under him, over him, they can do anything. They'll be great dads. Until then they'll squeeze all the life out of what they have now. Career, love, amazing sex and adventure.... Life doesn't get better than this.


End file.
